Happy Birthday to me
by SwordsAndScones
Summary: On Al and Matties birthday,Matt feels unwanted. He leaves the party early and things take a turn for the worst. Oneshot. Slight UsCan. Rated T for cursing and blood.


Mattie's POV

I sat next to Al. I was smiling for the camera with him, though no eyes rested on me. Once the picture was taken, the crowd called, "Happy Birthday Al!" And I sat there awkwardly. We're twins, this party is for both of us...

Al gets up and runs into the middle of the room. Music plays loudly and the guests join him. He starts telling a story, and everyone seems plenty happy...maybe I'll just go home.

Getting up, I silently walk out the door of my brothers home. And right before it clicks back into place, I may have heard his voice through the crowd. "Mattie?"

Al's POV

"Mattie?" The guests here follow my eyes and seem confused. Eh, it probably wasn't him. This old minds going crazy, ha-ha! Just to be sure, I ask around.

"Hey, have you seen Mattie?"

"Who?"

"Matthew? My brother?"

"You have a brother? Oh, Al-"

"Canada! Have you seen Canada?"

"Uh...what?"

"Agh. Never mind."

These people are killing my vibe! Does no one here really know Mattie?

Sighing, I sneak out the back door. It wouldn't hurt to check his hou-hey! My motorbike is missing...The same one I taught Mattie how to use. Little bastard! Sometimes, I don't know. "Okay, whatever, start walking Al.."

I murmur to myself before taking off down the street.

Mattie's POV

I hope he won't be too mad I took his bike...I just really wanted to get home. My house is dark as ever as I make some soup, then get a cupcake out of the fridge.

The soup sits in front of me in a bowl. Stirring it around, tears prick my eyes. They really forget me this time...

What was I thinking, making this? I haven't had an appetite in the past few days. Whatever. Pushing the bowl away, I grab the cupcake from beside me and light a candle in it.

"Happy Birthday to me."

Al POV

As I arrive, I see Mattie through the window. The candlelight reflects off his lips while they utter a sentence, then the light disappears.

Now I know he's here. The night stays still as I bound up the stairs of his porch and pause. Maybe he doesn't want me here. Oh, who am I kidding! I'm the hero! Of course he wants me here! Quickly, I knock on the door. "Matt? You there, bro?" Silence.

"Mattie. Open up, it's me!" Nothing.

"Damn it all, Matthew! Open this door before I kick it down!" Oh who am I kidding. I'm still winded from that walk.

As a result, I end up simply breaking the glass in the door with a rock and then reaching through to unlock it. My fingers feel around for a light switch. When a dim yellow glow emanates from the ceiling, I step father in.

On the table are three things. A cold bowl of soup, a cupcake, and a paper. Upon closer examination the paper reads, "I just want them to remember me."

Oh shit. "MATTHEW FUCKING WILLIAMS!?" I can't hold back the tears falling from my eyes. I just saw him 10 minutes ago! He couldn't...he didnt...

Alright Al, stay calm. He's fine. My feet pound up the stairs. "MATTIE? WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? MATT! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"

From the bathroom is a real reply. "Leave me alone...They just don't like me, okay?"

Thank god. The door to the bathroom is locked. "FUCK LOCKS! MATT! LET ME IN!"

"It's too late for that..."

"THE HELL DO YOU MEAN!? M-Mattie... Please tell me you didn't do something to yourself. "

No reply.

I shove the end of my glasses in the lock and force the door to move.

And then I almost vomit.

Mattie's POV

I told him to leave.

His face goes pale when he sees me, white shirt stained in blood, the crimson liquid pouring from my wrists and spilling onto the tiles. I know it's almost over.

My voice won't work and my eyes are sliding shut. But I give him a faint smile to let him know its okay, he'll be better without me.

"Holy hell...M-Mattie...what is...why.."

His voice gets echoey and fades out, along with the rest of this world.

I'm awake, but my eyes won't quite open. Though I hear Al and a woman, and other mechanical noises.

"He's gonna be okay, right?"

"He lost a lot of blood, and the cuts required stitches. But if all goes well he will be okay."

"Great...I don't know what'd I'd do without him. He's my best friend. I love him..."

I open my eyes and look at him.

The smile that lights up his face makes up for everyone ever forgetting me.

"I love you too, Al."


End file.
